Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of mobile terminal manufacturing technologies, and particularly to a mobile terminal.
Background
Following the continuous development of long term evolution (LTE) intelligent mobile terminals, mobile terminals can carry out more and more functions, such as fingerprint unlocking, fingerprint payment, etc. The functions have gradually become a standard function in the mobile terminals. In present technology, a fingerprint identification module is disposed on a front of a mobile terminal and is integrated with a home key of the mobile terminal for improving user experience. However, an earphone is disposed at a bottom of the mobile terminal and in an antenna clearance area, and an antenna is disposed near the earphone. The antenna may be a global system for mobile communications (GSM) antenna having a large radiation, such that mutual interference between audio and the antenna becomes large. Conventional technologies such as isolating a signal line with a ground and trace designs arounds, etc. are difficult to solve the issue of mutual interference with the trend of the mobile terminal being light weight and having a thin profile, such as a mobile phone, etc. Therefore, there are defects existing in the conventional technologies which need to be improved.